world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082314VyllenRubi
automatedContraption AC began trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 11:15 -- 11:15 AC: ((knock knock)) 11:15 GC: ((Who's there?)) 11:16 AC: ((rubi open up)) 11:19 GC: (Oh hai rubi)) 11:19 -- automatedContraption AC knocks on Vyllens door -- 11:20 GC: "Coming!" H3 calls, aft3r about a minut3 or l3ss h3 op3s th3 door, "Sup!" 11:21 AC: "Not much! Looks like the base survived" She has a little scowl 11:21 GC: H3 nods, "Som3how..." 11:21 AC: I guess it could be worse. we could be all on seperate planets 11:21 GC: "But, I though w3 w3r3 all on s3p3rat3 'worlds' how th3 fuck ar3 w3 3v3n talking right now?" 11:22 AC: "" 11:22 AC: "I think the great doctor who would say... wibbly wobbly timey whimy stuff" 11:23 GC: Vyll3n laughs, "It's such bullshit." H3 invit3s h3r insid3, 11:24 AC: Rubi walks in... If he notices her hands have little scrapes on them and oil 11:25 GC: "So how's th3 robo-building th3n..." 11:27 AC: "I'm going to start running out of parts if the garage and armory arent here... and that gets me very nervous..." Yep. clearly nervous 11:29 GC: H3 nods, "Th3y probably ar3 h3r3 though," h3 assur3s h3r, "If w3 hav3 th3 commisary and w3'r3 ALL h3r3, I'd imagin3 th3 r3st of th3 building is h3r3 too." 11:30 AC: "Well... if not im going to have to start getting creative... once those imps start who knows what will happen..." 11:34 GC: "Right... Ogr3s and Imps. I assum3 th3 mobs of th3 gam3." 11:34 GC: "Wond3r what th3y'll look lik3?" 11:34 AC: "Uhh... id assume they would look like something small... and ogres would be something big... 11:36 AC: Rubi lays stretched out on his computer chair 11:37 GC: H3 shrugs, "I'v3 b33n trying to talk to Gary about this whol3 snaffu but I don't think h3's chang3d sinc3 thos3 sci3nc3 fuck3rs install3d th3 gam3. I hav3 b33n m3aning to talk to my ghosti3 d3ali3 too, but again, what3v3r." 11:38 AC: "whos gary?" 11:38 GC: "Th3 comput3r." H3 points to it lazily 11:39 AC: "hmm 11:39 AC: " 11:39 AC: "Hello Gary" she says sarcastically 11:39 GC: "Th3 machin3s sp3ak to m3 som3tim3s. H3 says h3llo." 11:40 AC: "...what? oh yeah i forget sometimes you are a full troll... hah" she shakes her head "so you got a little special psionic then?" 11:41 GC: "Mhm. I am a snowflak3, th3 most sp3cial." 11:41 AC: "So... whats it like then?" 11:43 GC: "It's alot lik3 talking to any oth3r b3ing, only... I'm th3 only on3 that can h3ar th3m. Did you know 3risio can talk to plants?" 11:43 GC: "It's kind of funny consid3ring th3 fact w3'r3 r3lat3d by blood." 11:44 AC: "...no... i didnt... wish i got something though. i mean pew pew mind lasers would be awesome" 11:48 GC: "P3w p3w mind las3rs ar3 always aw3som3. P3riod." 11:51 AC: "hehe aint that the truth... so can you speak to any computer?" 11:51 GC: "Anything that has a chip!" 11:52 AC: Rubi rubs her chin... then snaps her fingers her huge robot Tiny stands looking at vyllen... and somewhat confused 11:53 GC: "Sup." 11:54 AC: The robot waves "say hi to tiny! He was one of my first combat robots and somehow he lasted longer than the rest!" 11:56 GC: "H3llo Tiny! How ar3 you doing today?" 11:56 AC: "Doing well!" 11:57 AC: Tiny shrugs... he clearly doesnt like being out without fighting 11:58 GC: "W3'll b3 fighting things soon 3nough. Probably." 11:58 AC: Tiny looks slightly confused 12:00 AC: Rubi speaks up "Tiny if theres anything you want to ask you can go for it." 12:00 GC: Vyll3n laughs, 12:01 AC: Tiny looks at vyllens hair... then touches it thinking why cant i have hair 12:02 GC: "Sur3ly th3r3 must b3 som3 G3n3ric Toup33 shops som3wh3r3." 12:03 AC: Tiny says "But the hair doesnt grow..." 12:04 GC: "W3 could probably mak3 th3 hair grow using som3 machin3 fuck3ry... Lik3... mayb3 putting artificial hair follicl3s on your h3ad?" 12:05 AC: "Bah its a silly dream." 12:07 GC: "But it wouldn't b3 so bad to try! and if all 3ls3 fails, wigs. wigs ar3 cool!" 12:08 AC: "Mohawk... I want a mohawk... or that thing Mr. T wears on his head" 12:10 GC: Tiny I sw3ar to you, You will g3t a Mr. T mohawk... thing. 12:10 GC: "" 12:11 AC: "Really? Works for me" He gives a thumbs up 12:14 GC: Vyll3n grins and r3turns th3 thumbs up, h3 th3n turns to Rubi, "So y3ah." 12:14 AC: Rubi snaps her fingers and tiny disappears again 12:18 GC: H3 smil3s at h3r, "Th3 b3st pow3r." 12:18 AC: Rubi raises a brow "And that means?" 12:20 GC: "Tiny wants hair. W3 should g3t him hair." 12:23 AC: "...I didnt program that bit in..." 12:32 GC: "But h3 do3s!" 12:36 AC: "well if he wants it i guess ill get him some hair somehow... 12:38 GC: "H3 says wigs don't count!" 12:39 AC: "...how am i going to make him self growing hair?" 12:41 AC: Rubi shakes her head and stands up brushing her skirt off 12:43 GC: Vyll3n shrugs, "I dunno 3ith3r," 12:44 AC: "I'll think of something later..." 12:45 AC: "Hey if you got time you should stop by my room later!" 12:45 GC: "I always hav3 tim3..." 12:45 GC: "But sur3!" 12:45 AC: "Works for me... later!" 12:47 GC: "By3!" H3 wav3s -- automatedContraption AC gave up trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 12:47 --